


Apathetic Shadows

by flipflop917



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Past, BAD SHIT NO TEEN SHOULD GO THROUGH, Bulimia, Bysexual?, Comforting, Cutter - Freeform, Dealing with life, Depression, Difference between right and wrong, Different POV's, Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fair ending, Family, Family moments, Father love, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief, Growing Pains, Heat Cycles, Late night thoughts, Lessons, Little Bit of DDLB, Little bit of DDLG, Love, M/M, Magic, Magnus bane is a good damn father, Marie Antoinette Syndrome, Masterbation, Maybe sexual scenes, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mute - Freeform, Olive deserves nice things, Pain, Romance forming, Scars, Secrets, Self-Harm, Sexual Kinks, Sexual Reference, Siblings that hate each other, Small details matter, Struggling, Trusting, Two dudes in love, all is found, cute max, cute rapheal, fighting scenes?, finding who you are, good parenting, lonely, love forever, secureness, silent, transgender?, wierd immortals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop917/pseuds/flipflop917
Summary: After agreeing to shelter a teen girl and her little brother in their home, Magnus and Alec can't help but suspect their past hides menacing secrets...Secrets Olive will do anything to bury deep within herself.
Relationships: Izzy/Simon, Jace/Clary, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	Apathetic Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so bare with me my angelic readers  
> Any advice will gladly be appreciated and I hope you enjoy

**_Song Theme:<https://youtu.be/XXpjUePKFGk>_**

**_ Prologue: Olive's POV_ **

The soft feathery touch of my mother's fingers weaving through my golden hair always brought me goosebumps. Usually, before school, she would put my curls in tight french braids. In her eyes, it made me look like a young mature woman but to me, I felt like I was being told to put my childish nonsense away and grow up. I didn't dare to tell her this, after all, I was just a naive six years old little girl.

Dominating my abilities was the most challenging responsibility I had to do. If I accidentally glitched or shifted, punishment was indeed in foresight. Depending on my wrongdoings was the number of lashes or extra physical labor I had to do. 

Even when the scalding fire whips progressed to obsidian paddles I still made mistakes. By the time I turned eleven, the bruises on my back and arms became permanent scars that would be imprinted on my hideous body forever. It was blindsight to my parents but a sore thumb to my little brother. When it came down to his training, I made sure Jack never had to experience the same treatment I had to endure. He still ended up getting punished but it wasn't as torturous and the marks went away after a month.

My pre-teen years weren't like how others described them. Instead of pretending to act mundane and going to the movies, I hid behind baggy sweatshirts and set aflame my sexuality. From the moment I saw her pushing the punching bag, I fell head over heels. She was so gorgeous and kind-hearted, I wish I brought myself to talk to her but of course, I was too chicken shit. I continued to be incentric.

The day I snapped Gabrial Water's arms in half and threaten to burn his dick was the day everyone saw what I was truly capable of. That was when I made the underdogs rise and show their purpose. I loved the chaos of watching my components wither and pay for their crimes. If a person got away with harming anyone, I made sure to punish them. No one messed with my group and no especially messed with my little brother. I was unstoppable and sometimes even unpredictable. Everyone feared me and that was the only thing making me feel safe. I set aside my crumpling heart and forced myself to practice my magic. 

I know I acted like a ruthless silent badass but in my true self, I was just a scarred and fragmented girl. I pretended that I loved learning how to shift into animals and fight but I hated every goddamn second of it. I won most of the mini battles but now and then the other rivals would find my weak spots. I would never surrender though. No matter how hard I was thrown and kicked to the ground I wouldn't scream for them to stop. To be honest, I didn't care if they killed me. Whatever they did to me didn't compare to the amount of pain my parents and HIM inflicted upon me.

With hidden fury and vengeance...I finally broke.

Like with all my other problems, I did the same thing I always do,

Set it in flames and feel the warmth of the sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was short but I wanted you to know the backstory of what Olive had to go through as a child.  
> The other chapters will be longer and hopefully better.  
> You'll get your Malec


End file.
